marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
One-Above-All (Multiverse)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Agender | Gender2 = , usually takes the form of a male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = Variable | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of the Marvel Multiverse | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa; Clayton Crain | First = Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 40 | First2 = | HistoryText = Apparently responsible for the existence of all life in the Multiverse and possibly beyond, the One-Above-All is the master and sole superior of the cosmic overseer and arbitrator known as the Living Tribunal, whose faces, embodying equity, vengeance and necessity respectively, are in perfect alignment with one another as it passes judgment. When the pregnant Susan Storm feared for her husband's possible death at the hands of the "all-powerful" Silver Surfer, Uatu the Watcher tells her that there is only one being that is truly "all-powerful", and that "His only weapon...is love!", Religious Affiliation of the Watcher During an encounter with the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, the cosmic entity Eternity tells Strange: "I and my brother, Death, comprise all of your reality, mystic! Neither he nor I are God, for God rules all realities!" When Thor once compared himself and Odin to various other gods and abstract beings in terms of power, he notes: "...and 'tis said that a being, called the Living Tribunal — the final judge — hath the power to enforce his will 'pon any cosmos he doth judge! And 'tis said his power is supreme in all the Multiverse. Even I, son of one of the mightiest of all gods, find it impossible to conceive of such levels of power! And 'tis a humbling thought to consider how much greater the Creator of all Universes must be than that of all of His creations combined!" The Living Tribunal is said to be "the representative of one whose might exceeds even Eternity", and the omniscient Infinity Well within Death’s realm describes the Tribunal as “the representative of the One who is above all.” The Tribunal later states: “It was Eternity who first brought this matter to my attention and whom I ruled in favor of. Laws set forth from Above declare that only he may now reverse that decision.” Master Order, whilst observing Adam Warlock alongside Lord Chaos, said: “And may the Supreme Will smile on the golden warrior.” Warlock later recounts how he was called to judgment by the Living Tribunal, who he describes as “the servant of the One who is above even gods.” The Cosmic Cube Kubik, on a tour of reality displaying various higher powers to Kosmos, upon meeting the Tribunal, tells her that while it is the most supreme power which can be comprehended, "Logic would indicate that the Tribunal itself is but another servant, but of what none dare imagine." In the aftermath of the events of Infinity Gauntlet, the Living Tribunal easily undoes all the destruction an enraged Adam Warlock wreaks at his Trial, claiming that, "I represent forces that dwarf even your might. My authority comes from on High." When the Protégé claims to the Living Tribunal and other cosmic entities that he is the most powerful being that ever was, and that he will surpass them all and move up, the Tribunal counters, "Impossible! There is only one above the Living Tribunal!" Later, after the Protégé declares himself the One-Above-All in an attempt to seize ultimate power, the Tribunal absorbs the Protégé into itself, proclaiming, "Your actions and intentions are inexcusable! Make your peace! May the One-Above-All forgive you!" The One-Above-All seemingly appears to the Fantastic Four in "Heaven", at the time of the Thing's death, praising them for their persistence in exploring the universe and promising extraordinary new wonders to be discovered in the years ahead, and eventually restores the Thing back to life. A grieving Peter Parker is encouraged by the One-Above-All, disguised as an elderly homeless man, to keep faith, when his Aunt May lay close to death. When a bartender asks the demon Mephisto whether the Living Tribunal, having created the Infinite Embassy, was actually "God", Mephisto responds, "No, he's not God. He's just the biggest kid in all the playgrounds. And if he knows the Principal, he's not exactly chatty about it." Thanos and an alternative version of Adam Warlock gained a brief audience with the entity after their reality had been destroyed. It was here revealed that the One-Above-All is also called the "Above-All-Others", exists beyond time and space, and alternates between appearing as male and female. Thanos managed to convince the entity to restore reality, in exchange for Adam taking up the empty position, and duties, of the deceased Living Tribunal. | Powers = As the supreme being within the Multiverse, the One-Above-All is omnipotent, omnipresent, and omniscient, and is above all cosmic powers and abstract entities, even the Living Tribunal. | Abilities = Beyond any known system of abilities. | Strength = Beyond any known system of strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Omnipresent | Weapons = | Notes = * One-Above-All is not to be confused with the Celestial of the same name. * One-Above-All is mentioned in the Appendix glossary of the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, described as "the entity believed to be the supreme being/creator of the Omniverse". Marvel Appendix - Glossary * According to the Marvel Handbook profiles of Eternity and Infinity, “The only being known to have authority over Eternity is the Living Tribunal, which is itself a servant of a higher power known only as “the One Above All” (not to be confused with the Celestial of the same name)....Each universe has its own Infinity, all overseen by the Living Tribunal and its enigmatic master, the ‘One Above All’ (not the Celestial of the same name).” * After the Infinity War, Eternity informs the Infinity Watch: “Let it be known the power that the Living Tribunal represents will never again allow the Gems to work in unison. No matter what the crisis.” However, Captain America’s successful use of the Infinity Gauntlet to repel an incursion from an alternate Earth, coinciding around the same time the Living Tribunal’s corpse was found on the moon, implies even this mandate has been somehow rescinded, with unclear implications. * The Presence is apparently the counterpart in the DC Universe to the One-Above-All. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:One-Above-All (Multiverso) References Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipotence Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Omniscient Intelligence Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2007 Character Debuts Category:Incalculable Strength